A Happy Ending
by punkrockprincess637
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang have finally retrieved all the Shikon no Tama shards and put them all under Lady Kaede's care. But one night, the village was attacked by very powerful demons and the jewel was stolen! Find out who they meet on the way!complete
1. The Truth

A Happy Ending…

Inuyasha and Kagome along with their companions have finally gathered all the shikon no tama shards and have put them under Lady Kaede's care. But one unfortunate evening, a demon attacked the village when Inuyasha and the gang weren't there and stole the jewel. Now Inuyasha and Kagome along with the rest of the friends now have to retrieve it.

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Inuyasha. Only the author of it does which is Rumiko Takashi_. _So why don't we get on with the story?_

Chapter One

"Kagome! Kagome where are you!" Inuyasha was searching desperately for Kagome. She got split from the group once again and wandered off somewhere.

"Why does it have to be me who looks for her? Miroku is sitting onhis duff and talking with Sango, Shippo is playing with Kirara, and hereI am having so much funlooking for Kagome! Why is it always me!"

"Well, maybe it's because you, have a big crush on her!" Inuyasha turned around and saw Miroku and Sango along withShippo and Kirara behind the bushes spying on him.

"Wahhh!When did you guys gethere!" exclaimed Inuyasha."Just now, and we overheard your little, what should I call it...speech."

"Oh, umm, that..." said Inuyasha as he turned red. "Yeah _that_", said Miroku.

"Oh admit it Inuyasha, you obviously like Kagome. Everyone already knows", said Sango. "Yeah, yeah!", exclaimed Shippo.

"Cut it out you guys! Why would I, the great and almighty Inuyasha, like a human like her?"

"We can tell by the way you always rush to her rescue whenever she was in trouble.", said Sango. Inuyasha couldn't say anything back since he knew Sango spoke of the truth.

"Inuyasha, why don't you just tell her the truth like I did to Sango?" "Yeah Miroku! That is a great idea! Listen here Inuyasha. I'm sure she feels the same way about you. I mean, every single time you're wounded or off fighting some demon, she always has this worried look on her face! I think she likes you too."

Inuyasha thought that Sango's logic was too good to be true. "No way you guys, she wouldn't like me. Not after I yelled at her so many times."

"Of course she does Inuyasha! All you need to do is tell her, sheesh. I'll do it for you if you can't be a man about it and tell her yourself!"

"Shippo don't you dare!" "Ok then, go find Kagome and tell her, we'll be right behind the bushes cheering you on!"

Inuyasha pounded Shippo. "I don't think there's a need for that. I'll tell her myself. But first I think we should find her!"

"Ok then, you go find her.", said Shippo as he rubbed the part where Inuyasha pounded him.

"What! why me! why can't you guys help for once!"

"You said you would tell her yourself riightttt?", said Shippo mockingly.

Inuyasha turned red all over from anger. "Ok fine! I will find her and I'll tell her _by myself_ !."

"Good luck man.", said Miroku. "Yes, good luck.", said Sango. "Whatever.", followed Shippo.

So Inuyasha went off to find Kagome and tell her everything he's been keeping inside since the day he met her.

* * *

**So how was it guys? Liked it? Hated it? By the way, this is my first fic so plz be nice when you R&R! Thanks xoxo!**


	2. Inuyasha's Injury

Inuyasha turned red all over from anger. "Ok fine! I will find her and I'll tell her _by myself_ !."

"Good luck man.", said Miroku. "Yes, good luck.", said Sango. "Whatever.", followed Shippo.

So Inuyasha went off to find Kagome and tell her everything he's been keeping inside since the day he met her.

* * *

Chapter Two

Inuyasha tried practicing as he stomped through the woods.

"Kagome, I...I...I loathe you. Ack! I can't say that! Blast! It's harder than I thought it was.Ok, one more time. Kagome, I lo--"

Inuyasha was interupted by Shippo. "_Kagome, I_ **love** _you!", _mocked Shippo."Uh oh." Shippo noticed that Inuyasha knew he was behind the bushes.

Miroku hit Shippo on the head. "You blew our cover Shippo!", said Miroku. _Sigh. _

"What are you guys doing here! Are you guys trying to stalk me or something! Get back to camp!", shouted Inuyasha.

"Going...going..." Miroku and Shippo tip toed away back behind the bushes and headed towards the camp.

_Sigh._ _When will they get that I need to do this on my own? Hey theres Kagome!_

Kagome was playing in the tidepools and looking at the starfish. she picked up a hermit crab and let it walk around on her hand. She laughed when it tickled her.

_She really_ _seems cheerful. Kagome should smile more. She looks so cute when she smiles. Now is the perfect time. I have to tell her._

Inuyasha mustered up all his strength and was just about to walk out to her when he smelled a demon that reeked of blood. What? A demon? Kagome might be in danger! He ran from his hiding place and shouted out Kagome's name. Right when she turned her head, a demon emerged from the other side of the creek. It was hungry and wanted to eat. Naturally, it would want human flesh. So it charged towards Kagome.

"Kagome! Run!", yelled Inuyasha as he pulled the Tetsaiga from it sheath. He charged towards the monster and swung, but the demon deflected the attack.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha who was now sitting on the floor in disbelief and curiosity on how the demon deflected the Tetsaiga.

The demon began to charge at Inuyasha and Kagome. "You have to run Kagome! This demon is too strong. I'll hold him off for you. Run and get Miroku and the others! Hurry!" And with that, he charged at the demon and they hit head on. The demon swatted at Inuyasha as Inuyasha blocked. "Hurry!"

Kagome could see Inuyasha would not last too long. "NO! I'll stay and help you! I don't even know where the camp is! I got lost remember!" _Oh yeah, my bad I forgot. That was the reason we're even here in the first place. _"Kagome! You have to stay back! Idon't want you to get hurt!" The demon slashed his claws at Inuyasha and gave him 3 deep wounds. Inuyasha fell back and was half unconcious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him. "Inuyasha! Wake up! Are you okay!" The demon stomped over to them and was about to finish them off when Kagome fired an arrow at it. The demon roared and tuned to blue dust that scattered in the wind.4 Shikon shards fell to the floor.

"So that was what made him so strong. He was already a powerful demon to start with. No wonder.", Kagome said in a small voice. Inuyasha moaned. "Oh! We have to get you back to the camp! Tell me the directions!" Inuyasha pointed down a path. "Just..follow the path...", Inuyasha said weakly. "Ok." And Kagome rode Inuyasha back on her bike.

When they got back to camp,everyone asked what happened. "I'll tell you later, right now we have to help Inuyasha!" Kagome was close to tears. "Ok, Sango, help me get Inuyasha into a tent.", said Miroku. "Kagome, goget ur number 1 aid box or whatever." "IT'S FIRST AID KIT!", shouted Kagome. "Ok, ok, first aid kit.", yelped Miroku. Nobody liked seeing Kagome's bad side. Nobody _wanted_ to be on her bad side either.

When they inspected Inuyasha's wound, it was deep and the bleeding still hadn't stopped. They wrapped him up and let him rest. Outside, Kagome told them what happened.

"So that's what happened.", said Sango. Everyone was silent for a minute. "Cheer up Kagome, Inuyasha isn't gonna die that easily.", said Shippo. Kirara nodded his/her (a/n: Sorry, I'm not sure if Kirara's a boy or girl) head.

"Can I go see him?", asked Kagome. "Sure. Why not. It'll probably make him heal faster.", Sango replied. Kagome nodded and headed inside the tent.

* * *

So how was it this time? It was longer than my first chapter, that's for sure. Ok, please R&R! xoxo cindy 


	3. Almost Said

R&Rs

I wanted to mention xangelqueenxas my very first Reviewer for this story. Thanks a lot for reviewing!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**_ As much as i want to make Inuyasha mine, i will never be able to._

* * *

When they inspected Inuyasha's wound, it was deep and the bleeding still hadn't stopped. They wrapped him up and let him rest. Outside, Kagome told them what happened.

"So that's what happened.", said Sango. Everyone was silent for a minute. "Cheer up Kagome, Inuyasha isn't gonna die that easily.", said Shippo. Kirara nodded his/her (a/n: Sorry, I'm not sure if Kirara's a boy or girl) head.

"Can I go see him?", asked Kagome. "Sure. Why not. It'll probably make him heal faster.", Sango replied. Kagome nodded and headed inside the tent.

* * *

Chapter Three

Kagome slowly and quietly entered the tent where Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully. She kneeled down next to him and looked at his peaceful face. _Inuyasha, why did you have to save me?You got yourself hurt for me._ Tears started dripping down her face. Inuyasha could sense Kagome's precence in his sleep so he opened one eye.

"Kagome...don't cry...you look better when you're smiling...", said Inuyasha weakly. Kagome wiped away the tears and forced a smile. "I wasn't crying. I was cutting up an onion earlier." "Hmmm...and where did we get the onion from?" Kagome hit him and laughed.She laughed too.

"Kagome, can you help me up?", asked Inuyasha. "But you're not supposed to move Inuyasha!" "It's ok, i just wanna sit up. My back hurts from this stupid hard dirt floor." "Ok then, but don't move once you're up." "'Kay." Kagome helped him sit up with his back against the wall.

"Kagome, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time now.", said Inuyasha. He felt certain that this time, nothing would interfere.

"Hmm? What is it?", asked Kagome. She had a hunch she knew what it was. She also has been wanting to hear it for a long time.

"I...Kagome, I-" Just then he saw four pairs of eyes looking through the mesh cloth. Kagome looked too. There was Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara looking at them, waiting for Inuyasha to say it. Too bad they were caught.

"YOU GUYS! STOP FOLLOWING US WHEREVER WE GO!" Inuyasha threw a basket at them and they all started to complain.

"Man Inuyasha! Why didn't you just say it!", whined Shippo while Kirara nodded. "Yeah man, you could've totally said it while youhad the chance!", said Miroku. "Tsk tsk. Men now have no guts.", tsked Sango.

"I would have said it if _you guys_ wouldn't ruin the mood all the time! Arrgghhh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms in anger. "Ok, we'll leave you alone sheesh!" said Shippo. "No it's ok, I have to go bathe before it gets too dark.", said Kagome. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with Inuyasha for a little bit more Kagome?", asked Sango. "I'll be back after I bathe ok Inuyasha?" "Whatever."

Kagome headed for the flap, but before she could go out, Inuyasha said, "Be safe, Kagome." Kagome turned around in a sort of shocked way. "Ok.", she replied cheerfully with a smile. And with that, she left.

_Sigh. _"Why couldn't I just pretend I didn't see them and just go out and tell her the truth?" _Sigh._ Inuyasha struggled to lay back down. Then he went back to sleep.

From a distance, there was someone, or something, watching...waiting...

_

* * *

_

**So how was it? Did my writing style change in this chapter? I hope it didn't, I was in a different mood from when I wrote the other chapters so I hope the style didn't change. _Sigh. _Ok R&R please and thank you. xoxo**

** cindy**


	4. Kikyo Returns

R&Rs

Right now, it's still only xangelqueenx that's reviewing, but I'm not gonna let that get me down! Thanks a lot for reviewing xangelqueenx! At least _that_ lets me know _someone_ reads my stories and thatI should continue it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Inuyasha Volume One written by Rumiko Takashi._ _

* * *

_

Kagome headed for the flap, but before she could go out, Inuyasha said, "Be safe, Kagome." Kagome turned around in a sort of shocked way. "Ok.", she replied cheerfully with a smile. And with that, she left.

_Sigh. _"Why couldn't I just pretend I didn't see them and just go out and tell her the truth?" _Sigh._ Inuyasha struggled to lay back down. Then he went back to sleep.

From a distance, there was someone, or something, watching...waiting...

* * *

Chapter Four

"Ahhh...This feels so nice", said Kagome. "Yes it does", replied Sango. They were silent for a minute or two.

"You know Kagome, I think you and Inuyasha would make the _perfect_ couple."

"Ehhh! Now way! I-I mean, what if he still likes Kikyo! No way, I don't think it's gonna happen. It would be too good to be true anyways."

"Kagome, trust me, he's head over heels for you! Okay, let me tell you a secret. Inuyasha has been practicing all day, over and over again, for just the right words to express his feelingsto you!"

_No way! That can't be true! Inuyasha...practicing for me? It can't be_..."You're pulling my leg Sango! He would never practice saying such thingsfor me! Plus, why would Inuyasha ever practice thatfor anyone besides Kikyo?"

"Don't you trust your play-sister? Come on, you know he likes you. I can tell you like him too and don't try to deny it Kagome. You know it's true."

Kagome turned red. _I do feel like he's been a lot nicer lately. And he has been a little over protective sometimes..._

"Now Kagome, you can see Inuyasha seens like he's having a hard time telling you the truth. So, the next time he seens like he's at it, push him into telling you! Alright?"

"...Uhh..."

"Come on Kagome!"

"Uh...Ok, fine. Deal!"

"Now that's the spirit Kagome!"

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the bushes, someone, was watching as Kagome and Sango were playing and splashing each other. "Don't even try itKagome Higurashi,because you know you're not good enough for my dear Inuyasha. He still has a weak spot for me. So you might as well not get your little hopes up too high." And with that, she disappeared behind the thorns and thickets... 

Kagome stopped splashing as she felt a presence.

"What's the matter Kagome", asked Sango."Oh nothing, I thought I felt a presence earlier, but I guess it was just my imagination. "If it were Miroku, he would be in big trouble once we get back to camp.Watch him turn black and blue magically." Kagome laughed, but then got serious again. "But Sango, I'm sure that was not Miroku. It had an evil Jaki to it. It had Kikyo's Jaki..." "...Kikyo's? Are you sure? Didn't she disappear when she got caught in that landslide?" "No, I'm sure that was Kikyo just now. We should get back, it's dangerous here." "Yes, let's go." And the girls headed back to camp.

When they returned to camp, neither spoke of the conversation they had at the bathing spot.

"Why so glum girls", asked Miroku. "Is it because of Inuyasha? Well he seems to be doing a lot better.The bleeding has stopped completely now."

"No Miroku! Who said we were glum",asked Sango.

"Well you guys aren't talking much. And someone ought to bring food to Inuyasha."

"I think I'll do it", volenteered Kagome.

"Leave it to the _girlfriend_", joked Shippo. But nobody besides him and Miroku laughed.

"I guess I'll bring it to him now." "Ok, Kagome, be happy ok?", said Sango worriedly.

"Haha, why wouldn't I be happy", asked Kagome as she forced a smile. "Oh nothing", replied Sango as she looked down. Kagomewalked towardsthe tent.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha, wake up, dinner's served", she said as she laid the plate down.

"Thanks Kagome." Kagome helped him up.

"Inuyasha, what would you do if I told you Kikyo was still alive?" "Hmm? Why ask that", asked Inuyasha with his mouth full.

"Huh? Oh, no reason. Just asking."

Inuyasha seemed suspicious. "Are you sure Kagome? It seems like you're hiding something from me...There's nothing to hide, we're friends right?"

The words "We're friends right?" echoed through Kagomes head. It saddened her to think that Inuyasha only thought of them as friends.

"Yeah, we're friends..." And Kagome left the tent and ran into the woods. She needed some time to think things over.

_He only thinks of us as friends! How could I have been so stupid to think that we were more than friends! Ugh I hate myself! Why did I have to fall for Inuyasha! Besides,the one he loves is Kikyo, not me!_Tears spilled from her eyes. But a voice spoke out to her.

"Stop crying." The words were cold, and filled with hatred. They could only belong to one person. Kikyo...

* * *

**So how was it this time? I don't know why I put Kikyo in my story. I guess my brother was bugging me too much (those of you with little brothers know what I mean). Ok R&R. Thanks! xoxo**

**cindy**


	5. The Argument

Chapter Five

R&Rs: Ok, xangelqueenx is my first and only reviewer so far! Yaay! At least it's better than nothing right? I'm glad I have at least one supporter, but if you're reading my story, please review so I know that somebody other than xangelqueenx is reading it. I would appreciate that alot! thank you!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Inuyasha. That's final. No more questions asked.

* * *

_

The words "We're friends right?" echoed through Kagomes head. It saddened her to think that Inuyasha only thought of them as friends.

"Yeah, we're friends..." And Kagome left the tent and ran into the woods. She needed some time to think things over.

_He only thinks of us as friends! How could I have been so stupid to think that we were more than friends! Ugh I hate myself! Why did I have to fall for Inuyasha! Besides,the one he loves is Kikyo, not me!_Tears spilled from her eyes. But a voice spoke out to her.

"Stop crying." The words were cold, and filled with hatred. They could only belong to one person. Kikyo...

* * *

Kagome looked up. "Kikyo..." 

"Don't even try Kagome. You know Inuyasha is too good for you. He will never belong to you so why don't you give up already? He's mine. I practically _own_ him! So give up before it's too late", said Kikyo. _"It's for your own good", _mocked Kikyo, followed by laughter from her.

Kagome could only look at her with tearful eyes that looked bigger as if magnified by the tears. She didn't know what to say, so, Kikyo went on.

"If I were still alive, he wouldn't give a damn about you. He still doesn't care about you as much as he cares about me! You think _you_ can take him when I'm not there! Well for your information, you **can't**! And, the only reason he puts up with you, is because he needs to gather the shards again. You can't really think he _likes_ you!And as for your puny little friends, they're weaklings tha--"

"**Don't** get my friends involved in this", growled Kagome. Kikyo could mess with her, but when it comes to her friends, nobody could mess with them unless they want to see Kagome's bad side.

Kikyo seemed shocked at the sudden outburst from Kagome. "...Haha! And as if a simpleton like _yourself _can do anything about it! I'll talk about them as I wish!" Kikyo trailed on with more laughter.

That was the last straw. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "I said, **DON'T GET MY FRIENDS INVOLVED IN THIS!**"

"Oh ho...Getting feisty now are we?"

Kagome was getting madder by the second. _I don't like Kikyo's attitude. What was her problem anyways? Sheesh..._

They continued their argument with Kagome now yelling back...

* * *

Meanwhile back at camp... 

"I have to find Kagome! Lemme go", exclaimed Inuyasha as he tried to get up. But Miroku wouldn't let him.

"Inuyasha listen to me! You're hurt and you shouldn't move! Kagome will be back later, she's a smart girl and she wont do anything bad! Right now, you have to rest or else you wont heal!"

"My wounds are completely healed. They're only scratches now! Look!" He ripped off the bandages and showed them. Sure enough since he was part demon, he was healed. "So lemme go find Kagome! If anything happens to her...and I still haven't been able to tell her the truth!"

"Ok, Inuyasha, listen to me. First of all you need to calm down, and think things over. What did you say to her earlier?"

Inuyasha thought back. _"We're friends right?"_ Those words echoed in his head...Then he thought of what Kagome said. _"Yeah, we're friends..." _"Aarrgghh! I said something wrong!"

_Sigh._ "I knew it Inuyasha, what did you say this time?"

"I-I said...'_We're friends right?' _and she replied '_Yeah, we're friends...' "_

Miroku hit Inuyasha with his staff. "I-idiot...How can you say _that_ to Kagome! You really are an idiot."

"Baka indeed." Shippo said out of nowhere. **_BAM!_** Inuyasha pounded Shippo. "Waaahh! What was that for! Waahh!"

"Oh be quiet. This is the main thing now. Are you going to let me find her, or not?"

Miroku was silent.

"Oh Miroku, let him go. He is almost healed after all", cooed Sango.

"...You're right. And it is starting to get dark after all...Alright, go Inuyasha."

And Inuyasha sped off like lightning to find his beloved. But who does he find instead? Find out in Chapter Six!

* * *

**Oh My God! **This chapter took me forever to write! Ugh! My eyes hurt from staring at the computer monitor nonstop! Ok, well, hope you enjoyed it, and plz remember to review! PLZ plz PLZ! x...o...x...o... 

Cindy


	6. Bribery

R&Rs: Ok thanks to xangelqueenx for supporting my story. Ummm I really need more reviews people. So if you're not reviewing because my story has the same title as yours (I found out there were a lot of people with 'A Happy Ending' as their title just recently), I am deeply, greatly sorry because I didn't know of any other title to put it as. But please review more people! xanglequeenx, I thank you for your reviews!

* * *

**Discaimer: **_I do not own Inuyasha. I only read it and hope the story continues._

* * *

"Oh Miroku, let him go. He is almost healed after all", cooed Sango. 

"...You're right. And it is starting to get dark after all...Alright, go Inuyasha."

And Inuyasha sped off like lightning to find his beloved. But who does he find instead? Find out in Chapter Six!

* * *

Chapter Six

_Where did that Kagome go? Doesn't she know people are worried about her! Oh no, what if something happened to her! Ok Inuyasha, don't spook yourself, you're not even sure if she's in trouble or not. Ah! Kagome's scent! I can smell her!_

Inuyasha sped off in the direction of the scent.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kikyo could feel Inuyasha's precence comming at a fast rate. 

_This is a good chance to make Kagome jealous and give up on Inuyasha once and for all! I shant let this chance go!_

"Kagome, do you want proof that Inuyasha doesn't like you? Well, you're about to see it even if you don't feel like seeing it."

"Huh? What do you mean? You can't prove it! If you can, stop talking big and show me the proof already!"

"Hehe...The time is comming, for you to see, be patient and watch over by the sidelines!"

Kikyo flung Kagome to a tree and made vines wrap around her, binding her tightly to the tree. She then chanted a spell and blue sparkles fell from the skies on top of Kagome.

"What are you doing! What are all these blue sparkles for!"

"Heh, they aren't _sparkles_ for your information, they are mini ice crystals that freeze up your voice so you can't say anything. They also make you invisible to Inuyashaand once I'm gone, you'll get frozen to death unless you had the antidote that only I have! Hahaha! Now be quiet, he's comming. Oh wait, I forgot, he can't hear you! Hahaha! I crack myself up!"

* * *

_Ah! I lost Kagome's smell! But what's this? I smell something exactly like her! But also a slight scent of dirt and bones...No...It can't be...Kikyo! No! She's gone! She fell under that landslide! Can it be that she really isn't gone yet!_

Inuyasha sped even faster towards the direction of the scent. He finally stopped. And there was Kikyo...just standing, staring at the dirt on the floor. She lifted her head and looked straight at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...is that you?" Her eyes started welling up with tears...Despite how mean she had been to Kagome, she still had very deep feelings toward Inuyasha. It was too hard to keep the tears in. She was mean to Kagome because she didn't want her to steal him from her.

"Kikyo..." Kikyo ran into Inuyasha's arms and embraced him. He didn't know what to do so he reluctantly embraced her back.

"Inuyasha...I've missed you...When I got caught in the landslide, I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Just hearing Kikyo say that sickened Kagome. But she felt something come over her when she saw them hug. It made her mad and sad at the same time. It was the feeling of...jealousy...

_Can it be that I'm jealous of that dirt and bone dead thing! No...It can't be...but all I know is she's getting me mad and I don't like it when I get mad! I'm gonna get her back for this!_

Kikyo's tears stopped. _Hmmm...The faker is getting mad at me...Amusing...What if I go even further?.?.?._

Kikyo looked into Inuyasha's eyes and Inuyasha caught himself not being able to break free from her stare. Kikyo leaned in and obviously, she wanted a kiss.

_Yeah, like Inuyasha's gonna kiss you! _Kagome sounded confident, but she didn't feel that way. Something told her that Inuyasha was going to do it, and he did.

Inuyasha leaned in also, and kissed Kikyo. Kagome was shocked and all of a sudden, tears poured from her eyes. _He-he's actually kissing her! How could he! _Kikyo opened one eye and was laughing her evil laugh inside her mind. _She's broken down. Yesss!_

Kagome couldn't look anymore. She turned her head away. Then all of a sudden, Inuyasha broke free from the kiss and stared in her direction. _Can he see me? No way! Kikyo put a spell on me! He can't see me!_

"Kagome", he asked slowly. Kikyo couldn't believe it. "Inuyasha, what are you staring at? There's nothing there. Are you okay?"

"...I can feel Kagome's presence emitting from the tree...Kikyo, can't you feel it?" Of course Kikyo said no. "Are you sure you're okay Inuyasha? I can't feel a thing from that tree."

_He-he really can sense me...Oh Inuyasha, please, don't look at me...I don't want you to see me this way... _

But, Inuyasha really believed that he could sense her, and that belief broke the spell. He could see Kagome now. He could see her tear-stained face, and red eyes that produced the tears.

"Kagome...", he almost whispered. "I-it'snot what you think! Really! I was looking for you!" He turned to Kikyo. "Let her down from there! Right now!"

"Oh are you sure _darling_? She seems to be doing just fine up there!"

"Kikyo...You've changed...Before you only protected people, now..."

"So what! You still like me! Remember how we were going to live together! Well I know somewhere in there, you still wanna. Don't lie Inuyasha. Just admit that you still like me. Then I'll let her down.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who still didn't want to look at him. Kagome could feel him looking at her. She wanted to scream for Inuyasha to not say it.

"If you don't say it, That girl might get seriously injured ya' know."

Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to get hurt, but he also didn't want to say he loved Kikyo. In the end, he chose the safer way.

"Kikyo...I-I still love you..."

* * *

This chapter was soooo sad! I almost didn't want to write it, but if I didn't, then there wouldn't be a fuzzy scene so yeah you all can hate me now. xoxo

Cindy


	7. frozen

Chapter Seven

R&Rs: I've had a lot of reviewers for this story and I'm sooo moved I want to cry! Thank you all! sniff. I always thought my stories were a bunch of crap! My mom would say stop that pen and get to your studying. I have a bunch of stories that are made with my own characters. I wish FanFiction would make a category where you can just write using whatever characters you wanted! But yeah, thanks for all the reviews you guys!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Inuyasha. Just get that straight._

_

* * *

_

_Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who still didn't want to look at him. Kagome could feel him looking at her. She wanted to scream for Inuyasha to not say it._

_"If you don't say it, That girl might get seriously injured ya' know."_

_Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to get hurt, but he also didn't want to say he loved Kikyo. In the end, he chose the safer way._

_"Kikyo...I-I still love you..."_

_

* * *

_

Kikyo gave an evil smile and made the vines disappear. Kagome collapsed to her knees. Her eyes seemed blank as the tears spilled from them. Then she got up and started running. Inuyasha called after her, but Kikyo stopped him from doing anything further.

"Kikyo! What have you done!"

"Just a little of my...magic..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome was running blindly through the trees. When she thought she had gone far enough, she stopped and crouched down. 

_Why do I feel like this? I feel hatred towards Kikyo and I don't know how I feel about Inuyasha right now. What do I do now? I wish I can just dig a hole and bury myself. Inuyasha...he saw the tears on my face...He probably knows how I feel about him now, and he probably doesn't feel the same way...I-I'm starting to feel cold...Kikyo's ice crystals are starting to take effect! Oh no! What do I do now! I can't call for Inuyasha, he's probably all over Kikyo right about now. Man...I can't feel my legs...my arms! They went numb! My chest is tightening from the cold...My heart is cold too...I can't see very clearly...I-Inuyasha..._Kagome blacked out.

* * *

_God dammit Kagome! Where'd you run off to this time! Don't you know how worried I am of you! _Then he thought, _No, she doesn't..._

Inuyasha caught Kagome's caught Kagome's scent.

_Ah! I smell her! _He ran towards that direction. He burst through the bushes and shouted Kagome's name. But as soon as he saw her, he knew she didn't hear him.

Her body was in a small heap on the floor. Her skin was very pale, almost blue and she was unconscious.

_Oh Kagome! What happened! _He reached out to touch her face. It was ice cold! He tried to wake her up.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up! I'm here! Wake up Kagome!"

He saw she didn't have any reaction. So he decided to take her back to camp first. It was beginning to rain. He lifted her up as if she were his bride and carried her all the way back.

* * *

Sango and Miroku stood up and were shocked to see Kagome in that state. They fired questions at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha said he would tell them later after Kagome was warmed up. They agreed and Sango and Miroku decided that they would try to find some dry firewood. Inuyasha took Kagome into her tent and layed her down. He knew he couldn't leave Kagome in wet clothes, but he didn't want to strip Kagome down because he wasn't that kind of guy and she would beat the crap out of him later...If there was a later... 

Just thinking that last part made him have enough courage to. He took off her wet clothes until he got to her under garments and found some spare clothes in her yellow backpack. He dressed her and covered her with blankets. Kagome was shivering.

_At least it shows that she's alive. It was better than her not moving like earlier anyways. _

Inuyasha couldn't stand seeing Kagome this way, so he lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Then he took the blankets andcovered them both with them. She seemed to be doing better.

Inuyasha was in pain, just looking at her in her current situation.

The rain stopped and Sango and Miroku came back with some firewood and lit it right outside the tent. They saw the expression on Inuyasha's face and they knew he was worried sick.

"It's alright man, it's Kagome we're talking 'bout here! She'll pull through", said Miroku as he tried comforting his friend.

"Yes! Kagome's a strong girl. She'll overcome it. But you need some rest...You seem tired. Look at Shippo and Kirara. They're fast asleep. You should be too. If it makes you feel better, I'll stay with Kagome. Well, of course I'll stay with Kagome, this is my tent too!"

"It's ok Sango. You and Miroku must be tired. If it's ok with Miroku, can you stay with him for the night? I just want to be near Kagome."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"Sure, Sango can stay with me for the night (don't worry, Miroku isn't going to do anything weird with Sango since there's something bad going on)."

"You guys should rest now. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"...Ok, we'll go. Just don't worry too much 'kay?"

"Okay."

So Miroku and Sango stepped out of the tent and went to their's. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome when all of a sudden he smelled someone just outside the tent. There was also a shadow that was being cast of it from the fire!

"Kikyo..."

* * *

Phew! I finished it! Yaay! R&R plz! xoxo

cindy


	8. Revival

R&Rs: Thanks for the reviews for this story xangelqueenx and kagome10678. I really need the support for this story! Thanks again!

* * *

**Discaimer: **_I do not own Inuyasha, but I do have a picture of them though! Yaay me!_

_

* * *

_

"Sure, Sango can stay with me for the night (don't worry, Miroku isn't going to do anything weird with Sango since there's something bad going on)."

"You guys should rest now. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"...Ok, we'll go. Just don't worry too much 'kay?"

"Okay."

So Miroku and Sango stepped out of the tent and went to their's. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome when all of a sudden he smelled someone just outside the tent. There was also a shadow that was being cast of it from the fire!

"Kikyo..."

_

* * *

_

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Is Kagome sick because of something you did? This doesn't seem to be a regular sickness."

"Yes, so what? I couldn't care less if _she_ died."

"What did you do to her", asked Inuyasha, with a little bit of anger.

"Oh nothing, I just planted some mini ice crystals into her heart. That's all"

"What! Then she's gonna freeze up!"

"Not only freeze up, she's gonna freeze **to death**. That is, unless..."

"Unless what!"

"Unless you have the antidote."

"Where do I get the antidote?"

"Oh it's simple, gather all the right herbs and mix them together with a special type of water."

"Which herbs?" Inuyasha was very mad now because he hated the scent of herbs.

"Well even if I tell you, you wouldn't be able to gather them all in this short period of time. Look at the girl. She wont survive to see daylight. Hahaha!"

"Kikyo!"

"What? Is your little _Kagome_ more important than I am?

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Instead he looked at Kagome's shivering body.

"Well is she!" Kikyo lost her smile.

"Inuyasha...Do you know how long I've been waiting to finally be together with you again? I've been thinking about you ever since I got my soul. Every single day! Then when I finally see you, you're with that witch! How do you think I feel Inuyasha!"

Kikyo then got her smile back.

"Hmpf. Well, do you love her?"

"Yes."

Kikyo was shocked at how boldy Inuyasha said it. He came out straight and said the truth.

_So it's true. He really does love her._

"How do you feel about me.?.?."

"...I don't know..."

Tears were falling from Kikyo's eyes. She wiped her tears away thentook out a small vile full of reddish liquid, and looked at it.

"If you truely love her, then I'll let her live for now."

She then threw the small vile at Inuyasha, who caught it right away.

He looked at it questioningly and looked at Kikyo.

"This..."

"That is the cure for her. Make her drink it and she wont die. She'll instantly get warmed up and awaken."

Kikyo then headed for the exit. Then she stopped and threw something else towards Inuyasha.

"I think you guys were looking for this."

After that, she left towards the mountains...

Inuyasha looked at the other object she threw at him. It was the shikon jewel! Almost complete except for the four pieces they had.

"Thank you...Kikyo..."

Inuyashaopened the small vile with the red liquid and helped Kagome up. He poured the liquid down her throat.

_I feel something warm going down my throat...My body, it's getting warmer...What's happening?_

After a minute or two, Kagome opened her eyes. She looked at Inuyasha who now had tears welling up in his eyes.

"I-Inuyasha...", she said in barely a whisper.

"Y-yes Kagome", tears now falling down his cheeks

"I'm alive?"

"Yeah, you're gonna be okay now."

"But, how?"

"K-Kikyo brought the antidote to us...and she also gave us the shikon jewel..."

_Kikyo brought the antidote to us? But why? And why would she also give us the jewel? _

"Inuyasha...Why are you crying?"

"I-I thought you were going to die, and now you're not going to so I'm very happy...Haha, silly me!"

Kagome reached up and wiped away Inuyasha's tears. Inuyasha grabbed ahold of her hand.

"Kagome, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you."

Kagome looked at him. "Yes? Inuyasha?"

"I-I lo--"

BANG!

"What the!"

Inuyasha and Kagome crawled to the entrance of the tent. There were fireworks and sparkles in the air. Kagome brought the fireworks from her time.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all got inInuyasha and Kagome's face.

"CONGRATUATIONS!"

"Wha", asked Inuyasha, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Ya said it man! Congrats to you--"

Inuyasha pounded Miroku.

"You idiot! Ya' ruined it before I even got to finish sayin' it!"

Then they spent the rest of the night arguing and apologizing while Kagome had a blank look on his face and wondering what all the fuss was about.

* * *

**Haha! I kind of liked this chapter! I think it's my favorite one so far! Ok r&r! xoxo**

**Cindy**


	9. Return to the Village

R&Rs: Thank you to everyone that reviewed for this story! I appreciate it!

* * *

**Discaimer: **_Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

_

"CONGRATUATIONS!"

"Wha", asked Inuyasha, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Ya said it man! Congrats to you--"

Inuyasha pounded Miroku.

"You idiot! Ya' ruined it before I even got to finish sayin' it!"

Then they spent the rest of the night arguing and apologizing while Kagome had a blank look on her face and wondering what all the fuss was about.

* * *

Everyone went back to their normal tents and Sango was talking to Kagome.

"So Kagome, were there any dirty details?" Sango had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Wh-what dirty details? We didn't do anything! Nothing! Really!"

"Yeah...Too shy to talk about it are we?"

"Sango!"

They started play-fighting then it struck Kagome that Sango didn't know that They have the whole jewel already.

"Sango! We have the whole jewel now!"

"What! How! We only had 4 shards before!"

"...Kikyo gave it to us...When she gave me the antidote..."

Sango's face immediately turned dark.

"Who said we ever needed her help! She could have just kept it and sooner or later we would've gotten it from her."

"I think she only did it because...she still has feelings for Inuyasha..."

"Oh come on Kagome...Don't feel bad! It's not like Inuyasha likes her back anyways!"

"... Yeah you're right...At least I hope..."

"Kagome, don't worry about it. Tomorrow we're gonna return the jewel to Lady Kaede so lighten up!"

"Yeah. Well, I guess we should sleep now!"

"Alright. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Early next morning, everybody got ready to go back to the village. Then they took off.

Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back as usual. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango rode on Kirara.

When they finally arrived, they all ran to Lady Kaede's hut. Unfortunately she had a guest. Guess who? Kikyo...

They two of them were drinking tea and talking about what happened to Kagome when the group burst in. At first everyone was laughing and noisy, but as soon as they saw Kikyo, the noise meter went down to zero (a/n: So sorry to all you Kikyo lovers! bowing)

"A second ago, you were all laughing. Why did it die down", Kikyo said in an evil tone. Then she caught sight of Kagome holding the jewel.

"Why are you holding the jewel. _I_ personally handed it to Inuyasha myself."

"...Well..."

"Well what!"

"Calm down elder sister. She came to put it under my care."

"So? She needn't be holding it. Give it to Inuyasha!"

Kagome glared at Kikyo.

"Sorry Lady Kaede, but I have something to say. Why do you care so much about who's holding it? You gave it to us and we'll do with it as we wish."

Kikyo was at her boiling point.

"Well, I am Inuyasha's former girlfriend, so I would naturally want him to have it. Not some little girl that thinks she can take anothers place!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

Kikyo then ran out of the hut.

"Kikyo!"

Inuyasha was about to start after her, but he looked at Kagome. But Kagome only glanced at him and turned away. Inuyasha ran after her (a/n: sorry to all Kag fans, but here for the Kikyo fans).

"Here Lady Kaede. I put this under your care. I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm a tad bit tired."

Kagome stomped out of the hut and into hers. She went in and flopped down on the futon.

_Inuyasha's such a jerk! I can't believe I fell for him. Why did it have to be him! Why not some other demon! At least another demon that actually cares about how I feel! Ugh! _Then she fell asleep.

* * *

"Kikyo! Wait up!"

Kikyo didn't listen to Inuyasha, but he soon caught up with her.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry, but you didn't have to talk to Kagome in that attitude though."

Kikyo stopped, turned around, and glared at him with cold, dead eyes.

"So you do care about her more than you care about me!"

"Kikyo...I thought you understood. Those days are over. You have to bring yourself to forget the past. What happened has happened."

"But it's not fair." Kikyo had tears in her eyes as she looked up to him. "If it weren't for Naraku, we would be the ones together! We would have probably had a family! We would have been at peace. But now..." Kikyo continued crying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome wakes up from her nap and called out Inuyasha's name. But he wasn't there.

_Oh yeah, he ran after Kikyo...No, I can't just sit around and do nothing! I have to find him and set things straight for once._

Kagome got up and ran though the woods. The dirt was a little slippery and there were footprints. Kagome followed them, and saw Kikyo clinging onto Inuyasha...


	10. Kagome's Kiss

R&Rs: Thanks to all you reviewers and since there aren't that many, I'll list your name in recognition!

-xangelqueenx

-kagome10678

-black flame kit

--x-miya-x-

-kaismyprincecharming

Thanks alot! Hope you keep reading my ficcies and enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Nope I don't own Inuyasha._ _

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Kagome wakes up from her nap and called out Inuyasha's name. But he wasn't there.

_Oh yeah, he ran after Kikyo...No, I can't just sit around and do nothing! I have to find him and set things straight for once._

Kagome got up and ran though the woods. The dirt was a little slippery and there were footprints. Kagome followed them, and saw Kikyo clinging onto Inuyasha...

* * *

Inuyasha was shocked and didn't seem to do anything at first, but then, he slowly wrapped his arm around her in comfort and this time, Kagome didn't run away. 

She stood there and forced herself to look at it. She forced herself to look at the proof in front of her that said 'Inuyasha loves Kikyo, not me' and yelled at herself for thinking she ever had a chance.

Inuyasha smelled Kagome.

_I smell Kagome! Where is she! She can't see this!_

He looked up and saw Kagome looking at them.

"Kagome! It's no--"

"No Inuyasha. I don't mind."

"Kagome--"

"You and Kikyo are in love. I can see that. I accept it."

"No--"

"I don't want to get in your way so I'll be leaving now! Have a good time!"

Kagome put on a smile and started skipping away like a little schoolgirl, but inside, she was torn. Her heart had just cracked in half and she was crying really hard inside. But she refused to show it on the outside because she knew Inuyasha would then come to her and she didn't want him to come to her. Not when she felt this way...

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha! Now we can be together! Even Kagome approved! See! I'm the one that loves you the most! She doesn't love you! Forget about her!"

"Kikyo! I can't forget about her! You know why! Because I love her and I always will no matter what. Even if she doesn't love me back, I always will love her. Just like you, you love me, but I-don't-love-you-back!"

He ripped himself away from Kikyo and ran to find Kagome. He soon spotted her sitting at the edge of a lake. Her feet was in the water and she was splashing around, but she had no smile on.

She noticed him and smiled.

"Hi Inuyasha."

"Kagome look--"

"So how was the time you spent with Lady Kikyo?"

"Kagome!"

"Look at the sky, isn't it pretty?"

He looked at the sky. It was beautiful. There was a light pink with violet and yellow, all mixed up together. But he looked back at Kagome.

"Kagome--"

"I think we should be getting back."

She got her shoes and socks and started walking. Inuyasha grabbed her wrists.

"Would you stop cutting me off! Look Kagome! There is nothing between Kikyo and me. Get that straight because the one I love, and will always love is **you**!"

Kagome didn't do anything, so Inuyasha turned her to face him. She had tears streaming down her face and was crying. He didn't know why and thought maybe he offended her someway.

"K-Kagome, what's wrong? Did I offend you? Oh I know, my love for you is hurting you right? You never wanted me to love you and now that I do, I broke your heart? Oh My God I'm sorry!"

Then he saw Kagome start to smile. She ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. He immediately hugged her back. Finally they departed and they looked into each others eyes. Inuyasha helped Kagome wipe away the last tear dribbling down her face.

"Do you know...how long I've been waiting...for you to say that?"

Inuyasha smiled and they hugged again. It was getting pretty dark and they decided it was finally time to go back. They walked hand in hand and finally reached camp where Miroku along with Sango, Shippo, and Kirara ran up to them. They started attacking them with questions.

"Aye man, did ya tell her?"

"Yes, did you?"

"Stupid Inuyasha! Tell me! Did you tell her!"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and she blushed. That answered all their questions.

Miroku went over to the campfire and set off one single firework. It blasted into the sky and formed the shape of a pink heart.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was busy looking at the firework. He leaned down, and kissed her. She was shocked! But returned the kiss along with Sango and the others looking and smiling. The End.

* * *

This is soooo sad! I finally finish it and I feel sad the story ended! sad sad sad...But I had to end the story sooner or later!xoxo

cindy


	11. Afterwards

Afterwards

After two years, Kagome was allowed to get married and she and Inuyasha along with Sango and Miroku got married in the real world. They had a double marriage withShippo as the ring boy! Kirara followed the two brides down the hall. Even Sesshoumaru came to the wedding with Rin and Jaken. When the two couples saw, they were shocked and Sesshoumaru said he couldn't miss his brother's wedding.

Then, Inuyasha and Kagome had 3 kids, two girls and one boy! Sango and Miroku had two of their own. One girl and one boy.

Kagome still wanted to go to school so she applied for college classes while she had a part-time job and Inuyasha worked full time. He was very successful and earned lots of money for the family.

Every once in a while, they would go visit Lady Kaede and friends on the other side of the well. When Lady Kaede saw the children, she was delighted! The four decided Lady Kaede should be the god-mothers of their children.

The kids grew up to be exeptionally good teenagers and they would visit their god-mother all the time. Then one day, the shikon jewel was stolen by a demon and the story repeats itself again.


End file.
